Una cerveza de manteca?
by Babydracky
Summary: Romance HarryDrago ! Que pasa con nuestro pequeño Harry? Está perdiendo la cordura? Sufre perdidas de memoria? Buenas preguntas...Lean y verán!


**Capítulo I – Parte I **** :**

**Cuando la pesadilla se vuelve realidad. **

****

_Porqué? _ _Porqué Dios mío? Porqué esto me pasa  a mí? __No entiendo...Realmente no entiendo!       _ 

_ Soy Harry, Harry Potter. __A veces el nombre me pesa, no porque no esté orgulloso de él, es una de las raras cosas que heredé de mis padres y que me une a ellos por siempre, pero desde mi más corta edad es un peso para mí. Estoy realmente conciente de ello desde que entré a mi primer año en Hogwarths... Mucho eran los que veían en mí solo un nombre **"Harry Potter, el niño que vivi** … Pocos son los que ven la diferencia todavía... Soy solo un nombre, un mito célebre del mundo mágico...Pero lo peor no es la mirada que los otros dirigen hacia mí, sino lo que está dentro mío. Un miedo latente. Un sufrimiento incrustado en mi carne como si fuera una parte de mí mismo, un componente de mi persona con el que tuve que aprender a vivir. _

Pero porqué imponerme esta nueva prueba? No sufrí lo suficiente este último tiempo? No tuve ya mi cuota de mala suerte diaria? Porqué tengo que pasar por esto ahora? Porqué yo? Porqué siempre yo? Me gustaría tanto no estar donde estoy ahora... Es más, no quiero estar acá...Pero claro, eso es imposible! Como pude creer un solo instante que "esto" era real, que "esto" era verdad? Estoy soñando...Es un sueño! Para más explicaciones, un mal sueño. De hecho, uno de los peores sueños que tuve jamás. Es una pesadilla! Una horrible pesadilla!!! Estoy pesadilleando!!! No hay palabra más apropiada para describir lo que estoy viviendo,  rectifico, para lo que creo estar viviendo: "pesadillear".

_ « Harry »_, la voz aguda y presumida (diría casi desdeñosa si no la conociera tan bien)de Hermione resuena en mi espíritu. "_No se dice pesadillear' sino que tener una pesadilla', o tener un mal sueño, a elegir.  Todo depende de la connotación que le quieras dar, si preferís usar un eufemismo (Un qué?)...en todo caso, no podés decir pesadillear, el verbo pesadillear no existe y no va a existir nunca! No soporto a  las generaciones jóvenes que se permiten usar neologismos tan bárbaros! (Que cosa?) Además, el sustantivo pesadilla' (Sustantivo?  Mira vos, creo haber escuchado esa palabra cuando estudiaba en el colegio muggle) no tiene la terminación –ar al final, es una grave falta de ortografía! Estoy cansada de repetírtelo, no voy a corregir tus deberes de Adivinación hasta el fin de nuestros estudios en Hogwarths! (Y porqué no?) Y bla-bla-bla y bla-bla-bla y bla-bla-bla! _"

_Dios mío, como pude pensar en Hermione en un momento como este, en una situación tan crítica, en un momento tan catastrófico..._El curso desamparado  de los pensamientos de Harry fue interrumpido por ligeros mordisqueos sobre su labio inferior.

_No es posible...Mama...Mamá, decime que no es verdad! __Decime que estoy pesadilleando'!_

Harry sentía cada vez más la presión sobre sus labios, cada pequeña mordida trayéndolo un poco más cerca de la realidad.

_Pero que pasA? Que es lo que me pasa? _

Imbécil!!!  Sabés muy bien que te pasa! Esta basura te está picoteando!!! Esta basura te está besando!!! Y no un besito de nada, eso no, va con lengua y todo!

Los brazos de la llamada "basura" se hicieron más posesivos y lo apretaron aún más.  Las manos de esa misma "basura"  encerraban la  cintura de Harry ahora, lo tenían     tan estrechamente encerrado que no dejaban ni un  milímetro de espacio entre los dos cuerpos.

_ Pero que basura este tipo, quien se cree que es?! Te juro Malfoy, que si seguís te voy a rehacer la cara! _

Mientras esta idea cruzaba su espíritu , Harry levantó sus brazos hacia el rostro de Malfoy y se aferró a su cuello como un naufrago a un salvavidas. Sus labios se hicieron más golosos y escuchó a Draco suspirar de gusto (le pareció). 

_Mamá, socorro, vení a buscarme!!!  _

Harry no sabía más donde estaba. Como eso había podido ocurrir? Como esas discusiones cotidianas, esas luchas animadas,  esas charlas venenosas que había aprendido a entretener con Malfoy desde su primer año, desde su primer día, desde su primera hora,  desde su primer minuto, desde su primer segundo en Hogwarths, habían podido llegar a un "cuerpo a cuerpo" tan peligroso y desastroso? Harry estaba perdido, se sentía caer en un pozo sin fondo, sumido en un torrente que le torcía los intestinos, le volvía y revolvía el estómago para todos los lados, más que cualquier viaje con polvos flu, más que cualquier viaje en traslador, más que cualquiera de las acrobacias con su saeta de fuego! No podía más, se sentía vaciado, vaciado de todo!  

Las ondas que lo cruzaron y laceraron lo hicieron mejor de lo que podrían haberlo hecho unos largos colmillos afilados, y se puso a temblar con todos sus músculos, con todo su ser. Su cuerpo entero se sacudió en espasmos... Se iba a morir. Harry estaba seguro, no sobreviviría a esa prueba. Ahora entendía el sentido de la expresión "morir de vergüenza", siempre lo había interpretado en el sentido figurado, y nunca había creído que tuviese un sentido literal.  Así, se podía morir realmente de vergüenza...Y bien, el sería seguramente el próximo en la lista!  Harry no era del tipo que abandona o se queja de su suerte, pero ahí, ya no podía más! Demasiado es demasiado! _Que alguien venga a terminar conmigo! _ Como había podido llegar ahí? Como la situación había podido degenerar de  manera tan dramática sin que se diera cuena, sin que sospechara nada... … _Como? Pero como? __Y porqué? Eso, porqué? Porqué yo? Y sobre todo, porqué **él**? _ Harry intento sacar su espiritu de ese ciclo infernal de preguntas incesantes para intentas comprender, para tratar de ver un poco más claro. Intentaba vanamente  poner orden en sus pesamientos  como un niño trata de reconstruir un puzzle, pieza por pieza.  

Sintió las  manos de Draco agarrarle sorpresivamente las caderas y, con fuerza, estrecharlas contra las suyas. Sintió también sus dedos resbalar en la cabellera sedosa del rubio que caía hasta el final de la nuca. Harry hubiese querido gritar, hubiese querido llorar, pero ningún sonido salía de su boca, todo como ninguna lágrima aparecía en sus ojos. En  vez de eso, besaba al imbécil, devolviéndole apasionadamente cada abrazo, cada caricia. Había perdido todo el control sobre su cuerpo, pero su cerebro, él, funcionaba todavía, al menos de momento y necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba explicaciones sobre lo que estaba pasando bajo pena de encontrarse totalmente loco dentro de poco. 

Harry se sobresaltó. Draco acababa de agarrar sus nalgas y devoraba ahora su boca con ardor, fuerza y determinación. 

_Mam !!! Vení a buscarme por el amor de Dios! No me dejes solo con este enfermo, este degenerado, ese obseso, ese pervertido, ese depravado, esa serpiente venenosa, ese loco de remate, ese hijo de papá, ese...   _

Harry hubiese podido citar todavía muchos nombres o adjetivos para describir a Malfoy, pero por el momento, su cerebro necesitaba algo racional a que sujetarse, necesitaban los dos respuestas lógicas que pudieran salvarlos.

Entonces, como habían llegado ahí?!  


End file.
